


Say This Sooner

by chloebeale



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is afraid it’s too late to tell Skye how she feels. Just a short oneshot to deal with my Skimmons feels from tonight’s episode. Spoilers for 1x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say This Sooner

She had a new motto now:  _everything that can go wrong, will go wrong._  


 

The operation seemed like a relatively easy one-- get the package and be on their way. The entire team was deployed for the mission and Simmons had been excited for her role, playing the part of Coulson's daughter. She'd done so much research and preparation.

 

She knew exactly what she was going to say on the train and how she was going to say it. She'd even made Fitz rehearse with her.

 

Things were going smoothly, she'd thought, until she discovered they'd been compromised.

 

She couldn't find May, Coulson or Ward--just Skye and Fitz remained. They had been talking tactics when they were interrupted.

 

Jemma tackled the enemy force when she noticed him, recognizing the technology and doing her best to protect her friends. She knew what this would mean for her.

 

She woke up later with the night-night gun in her hands (thanks, Fitz) and she was inches away from shooting Coulson and Ward. She'd been startled, thought she was being attacked.

 

When she realized that Skye and Fitz were gone, she was immediately concerned. She knew Skye well enough to know she wouldn't let this operation go haywire.

 

Skye had a tendency to be a bit reckless sometimes, but Simmons preferred to think of her as brave.

 

The hacker would undoubtedly chase after the package and try to retrieve it, after all, that was the mission, and she would be determined to carry it out. She was still trying to prove herself.

 

But Jemma knew that her determination would put Skye in immense danger. If it was just her and Fitz, she was, essentially, on her own. Fitz would probably be on guard on the outside and Skye would go at it alone.

 

She was good, but she was new, and she didn't have enough combat training.

 

Simmons tried not to overthink these things as they got on the plane.

 

Everything was going to be okay, right? It always was. They would show up in the nick of time and get the package and Skye would be safe.

 

Simmons didn't realize she had been biting down on her lip until she tasted the twang of copper. She licked the blood away and trained her eyes on the window as May and Ward directed the plane to the coordinates Fitz had sent out.

 

Most everyone was gone by the time they'd gotten there. Either they were dead or fled the premises. Coulson told the remaining team members to split up and look for Skye.

 

She was a nervous wreck after seeing the damage that had been done to the place. There were bullets everywhere and bodies--none of them Skye's, thankfully.

 

Jemma began to ascend the stairs when she heard Coulson screaming for her, desperation in his voice.

 

Sprinting down two staircases, Simmons found him in the basement, almost in tears. When she saw what he was holding, she too almost broke down.

 

_Oh, god, **Skye.**_

 

There was blood everywhere, gushing out of her wounds. Wounds,  **plural.**  


 

Skye had been shot, twice, and the bleeding was profuse. She'd dragged herself across the floor and passed out, probably several minutes ago.

 

As she checked her friend's pulse, she was relieved to find she was still alive. But even so, having lost this much blood, she wouldn't survive much longer.

 

They didn't have the supplies she needed to stop the bleeding and besides, Skye would need an experienced surgeon.

 

Simmons felt the panic start to settle in before she spotted the chamber. Instructing her team to place Skye there, she and Fitz got to work at fixing the temperature levels.

 

If they could keep her in the chamber and transport her, they had a couple hours before major damage would occur. The team could fly her to a hospital and she'd get surgery and she'd be fine.

 

But who was she kidding?

 

Jemma couldn't hold onto that hope because she knew how quickly she could lose her. She'd seen people die a lot lately and it was a very real possibility that Skye could die, too. Simmons was in no way prepared for that.

 

She stepped out to get some supplies and space, needing a minute away so she could release the tears she'd barely been holding in. Jemma's chest heaved as she cried harder than she could ever remember crying before.

 

If Skye died today, she had so many regrets.

 

Simmons had been harboring feelings for the girl for weeks now and the time spent together in such close quarters had only amplified those feelings. She hadn't realized just how intense those feelings were until now.

 

Now that she was faced with the possibility of Skye dying, she realized she should have said something sooner.

 

The usually calm scientist's knees grew weak, as if she were about to collapse.

 

Suddenly she felt comforting arms envelop her and the familiar smell of Fitz's cologne lingering in the air. She almost smiled at the gesture but instead crumpled in his arms, sobbing harder as he tried his best to be there for her.

 

Fitz was the only one on that plane who knew about her feelings for Skye. He'd noticed it right away--they were best friends, after all--and had teased her relentlessly.

 

Simmons had been so embarrassed when he first found out, but she started talking to him about her feelings, explaining about how Skye gave her butterflies...and he'd listened. He was a good listener during those late night crying sessions.

 

Jemma had lamented that the girl would never return her feelings.

 

It wasn't just that Simmons was female, but also that she wasn't exactly Skye's type.

 

Skye was a badass hacker girl who wore leather jackets and could kick someone's ass if she wanted. Simmons was a wimpy scientist with a British accent and zero ability to lie whatsoever.

 

Yet lying about her feelings had been easy.

 

Her longtime friend had tried to convince her that maybe Skye could like her back. He told her that it was important to tell people how you felt before it was too late. Before they started something with someone else and you lost your chance, he explained.

 

Now it could be too late.

 

Simmons might never get to tell Skye how she really felt about her. She had so many things she wanted to say...but she'd never been good with words.

 

She hoped they could save her, because if they did, she promised herself she would find those words and she would tell Skye, no matter how clumsily and awkwardly, that she was in love with her.


End file.
